User talk:SpocksinnerConflict
Welcome to Memory Alpha, SpocksinnerConflict! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:SpocksinnerConflict page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 22:56, 5 June 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Chain of Command Hi. The citation requirement relates to the quote being inspired by the novel adaptation and not where the quote comes from. :) — Morder 23:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Please note the difference between my user page and my talk page :) I've left a reply at my talk page. — Morder 23:28, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Please note that any and all similarities must be cited as intentional. We cannot simply state that they are similar and leave it at that; there has to be proof that it was intentional, otherwise people could point out anything they feel is similar, which would get out of control very quickly. --From Andoria with Love 23:32, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Please note, i didn't say "similar" I said "identical". Those are identical lines of dialogue. Please sign your talk page comments using ~~~~. Even identical lines have to show it's use intentional - if it's an accidental reference (which happens a lot) it doesn't need to be noted. That's why we're requiring a citation for that note. If no citation can be found the entire note would be removed. :) — Morder 23:41, 5 June 2009 (UTC)